ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Edo
The following is a list of unnamed Edo. Edo These Edo were running outside the court hall when the away team from the Enterprise-D beamed to the surface of Rubicun III. They were later playing, dancing, and enjoying each other in the court hall and were bystanders during the hearing about Wesley Crusher's death. ( ) File:Edo man 1.jpg|''Played by Brad Phillips'' File:Edo man 2.jpg|''Played by Brian Sterling'' File:Edo woman 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo woman 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo woman 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo woman 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo man 3.jpg|''Played by Steven Craig'' File:Edo man 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Edo man 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Edo man 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Edo woman 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo woman 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Edo woman 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' First boy This Edo boy was one of three playmates that Wesley Crusher met when an away team landed on Rubicun III. When introduced to him he asked Wesley to play with him and his friends. When Wesley fell into a new plant house, in a forbidden zone which is punishable by death, the boy plead with the mediator, that Wesley was unaware of their laws. ( ) First Mediator This Edo mediator was an enforcement officer on the Edo world. When Wesley Crusher violated one of their rules in a punishment zone by walking on grass and breaking a glass, which were in the punishment zone, he declared that there was a violation, witnesses, and an acceptance of guilt. He then proceeded to take a syringe from his pocket and tried to inject poison into Wesley. The punishment for any crime on the planet was death. He was stopped by the away team from the . ( ) Girl The Edo girl was an inhabitant of Rubicun III. When an away team visited the planet, she was introduced to Wesley Crusher by an adult Edo. She asked Wesley to join them in playing, and asked him if he could teach her how to play ball. They went to look for a stick to use as a bat in a garden. It was here that Wesley fell into a new plant house, in a forbidden zone which is punishable by death. When she saw the mediators coming she cried "Oh no! Please, no!" ( ) Massage girls These two female Edo gave a massage to a male Edo in the court hall. The first massage girl was previously seen outside kissing another male Edo. They later joined the group of bystanders during the hearing with Captain Picard. ( ) File:Edo massage girl 2.jpg|''Played by Tricia Sheldon'' File:Edo massage girl.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Musicians These two Edo musicians entertained and contributed to the care free attitude of the Edo in their court hall. They were later present during the hearing about life or death for Wesley Crusher. ( ) Player This male Edo invited Commander Riker to join him in an Edo game with the words "This will please you, join us". Riker however declined. ( ) Runner The away team of the Enterprise-D met this running Edo man while running to the council hall. He greeted the away team with "Good health to you" to which Natasha Yar responded. ( ) Second boy The Edo boy was introduced to Wesley Crusher when he arrived on Rubicun III as part of an away mission. He walked on his hands and asked if Wesley could do it. As they were playing along with two other Edos, he threw a ball that Wesley tried to catch, but fell into a new plant house, in a forbidden zone which is punishable by death. ( ) Second Mediator This Edo mediator was an enforcement officer on the Edo planet. He attempted to inject Wesley Crusher with a lethal poison for violating a punishment zone. Wesley had walked on a forbidden section of lawn. Before he could kill Wesley, Commander Riker attacked him, knocking him to the ground and taking the lethal syringe from him. ( ) Woman This female Edo wished Commander Riker "Joy and happiness" whereupon he replied "It certainly is". She later joined in the Edo game with three other Edo. ( ) de:Liste von Edo Edo Category:Edo